


At the Pharmacy

by EruGhostCat



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, in which fareeha is too gay to function, lol this is literally like the first fanfic, oversupportive mom, reinhardt shouts alot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 06:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8046106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EruGhostCat/pseuds/EruGhostCat
Summary: Contemporary AU: Fareeha Amari is just beginning to reconnect with her mother and gets very distracted by the head pharmacist when going to pick up a prescription.





	At the Pharmacy

She stepped into the pharmacy briskly, heading directly to the back of the store hybrid to pick up renewed medication for her aging mother. Fareeha and Ana Amari’s relationship was slowly returning to a sort of normalcy ever since the 32-year-old soldier was honorably discharged following a serious injury. Ana had been there for her while her body recovered in the hospital. She gave support now where she had lacked it in the past, wanting to reconcile. Fareeha didn’t regret joining the military as soon as she was able, although it was an abrupt plan. Ana understood now that her opinions on Fareeha’s interests and preferences were not worth losing her only daughter. With nothing left to do, Fareeha let her in, albeit cautiously.

So, here she was, picking a prescription in Ana’s stead so that she may show her thanks to her mother for assisting her where she was bed bound.  
It would have been simple. The tall woman stood proud, waiting behind a man and his well fastened child attached to his chest via a harness. A dark skinned woman served him, asking for confirmation of birthdate and name before sorting methodically through the cabinets behind her for his sealed baggie. Fareeha tried to remember Ana’s birthday, running the digits through her head multiple times. She smiled at the woman at the register, her name tag reading Satya V.

“Hello, I’m here to pick up a prescription for my mother, Ana Amari.”

Satya nodded as she typed the information into the computer. She took the birthdate like a passcode and then went to the cabinets. She systematically flipped through the A section and upon reaching the bottom, paused. She slowly slid her fingers over the baggies, carefully scanning each name with growing agitation. Satya turned with a prominent frown.

“The true enemy of humanity is _Disorder_.”

The assistant attending the drive through window looked at her distressed coworker.

“What’s wrong Satya?”

“The computer lists that Ana Amari’s medication has already been prepared and placed in the bin. However, it is not in the bin. This is either a technological error or pure sabotage, Mei. “

The smaller woman furrowed her eyebrows with her fingers against her bottom lip.

“Oh dear, maybe you should… check the back?”

Satya took a deep breath before turning and marching to the small office door. The other assistants all paused in their work, rigid. Mei swallowed hard and slowly rotated herself back to the drive through window. Satya evenly tapped her knuckles on the door.

Fareeha was given the impression that they didn’t want Satya consulting whoever was behind the office door. The door opened and Satya stepped inside, the words, “There is disorder in our workplace- “being cut off as the door shut behind her. Fareeha stared at the door in anticipation for a solid minute but no immediate display emerged. She took the time to gaze at all the medication with small labels and smaller text lining the isles inside the pharmacy’s space. The labels were so different from the colorful attention grabbing boxes that held over the counter medications. She was in awe that someone could even navigate all those identical looking bottles. She looked at the woman Satya called Mei, cheerfully greeting those at her window. She bounced on the balls of her feet and even clapped.

The door opened abruptly, releasing Satya with sharp steps, “-and that is the root of the chaos that will inevitably tear our efficiency apart.”  
Fareeha held her breath, expecting a figure more intimidating than the driven woman that just exited. Instead, a soft yet solid voice responded.

“I understand, Ms. Vaswani. Do not concern over the disarrangement. I’ll look into the discrepancy.”

A blonde woman entered her vision sending a jolt through Fareeha’s system as if being simultaneously struck by lightning. The woman had her attention fixed upon a clipboard as she slid her hair behind her ear. She was gorgeous. The doctors coat adorning her figure was doing something to Fareeha’s internal organs that had her thinking she might need to go to an emergency room. On the bright side, she happened to be surrounded by medical personnel and supplies, so she’d probably be good if she had a stroke.

“Step aside, Dr. Ziegler will handle your order.”

There was a pause before Satya tapped on the pick-up counter.

“Step aside, please, so that I can serve the others.”

Fareeha’s mind caught up with her, awkwardly rubbing her arm as she obeyed moving to the counter Satya pointed to. It was only then that she noticed the line that had built behind her and the impatient glances people shot her way.

“S-sorry. Uh, yeah. Thanks.”

Fareeha attempted to shake her daze off from being side swiped by the amount of gay in her body overloading itself. She fidgeted with her fingers by the help counter. She brought her gaze up shyly to see the blonde woman walking around the interior isles, her voice hardening just enough to direct orders at her assistants. The moved much quicker under their supervisor’s gaze. Fareeha had to admit, she found the woman’s authority over her crew, the ease and confidence of her place in her profession to be quite admirable. This Dr. Ziegler was clearly a force in her element. She honestly never thought she’d find anything in a pharmacy to be this attractive.

The doctor ducked down, obscured by the wall of medicine. She returned with a bottle and read it before handing it to an assistant sitting by a plastic funnel device. He opened the bottle and began to count out pills to put into the funnel. The pills found their way out of the other side into another bottle. Fareeha realized that the doctor was walking directly towards her now. Wait, wait, she had not had enough time to mentally prepare for this.

“It says here that Ana Amari’s precious medication was a high dosage tablet. However, the geriatric doctor sent an updated prescription recently to-“  
Fareeha could see her mouth moving but she was lost in the sound rather than actual comprehension. She had such a lovely voice. No this was not good. Mission abort, retreat. Retreat.

“Ms. Amari?”

“Uh, yes?”

“I’ve left the instructions for the new dosage on the label. Please be sure to explain to Ana Amari about the changes.”

On the prescription baggie was red ink just under Dr. Ziegler’s fine fingertips. The fingers which were currently attempting to hand her the baggie.

“Oh, of course, thank you.”

She graced Fareeha with a smile, “You’re welcome.”  
Fareeha took a step back, the doctor briskly went back to her assistants, leaning over the one who sorted pills and reading though papers.  
It was then that she realized she should probably breathe. The lack of oxygen to her brain might explain why she can’t seem to handle simple interactions today. Stiltedly, the Egyptian turned and exited the pharmacy.

 

* * *

 

They chose an Italian restaurant. Ana joyfully mixed up her pasta with alfredo sauce while her boyfriend cut his steak into small squares. Seeing him work so gently was so strange given his large size and boisterous nature. He smiled and offered some of his steak cubes to Ana.

“Thank you sweethardt.”

She gave a soft chuckle, kissing just above the white beard upon his chin.

_“It’s always a pleasure.”_

Reinhardt smiled, a blush sprinkling his hard cheeks. Fareeha resisted the childish urge to bury her face into the table, using the breadsticks as her tombstone.

“There, there, habibti.”

Fareeha lifted her eyes in time to see her mother feeding Reinhardt her pasta. Ana’s eye twinkled, “No need to be jealous.”

“Jealous??”

“All these years and I have yet to see a m- a woman on your arm. Then you could have dinner with her instead of watching two old soldiers.”

Fareeha heaved a heavy sigh, brushing her hair out of her eyes. A bitterness found its way out of her mouth before she had time to register her words.

“You haven’t seen a woman on my arm because you haven’t seen me for years.”

Ana shook her head, “I’m sorry, Fareeha.”

“Besides, I uh, ever since the incident I just… Haven’t been feeling myself.”

Fareeha shrugged. She was a proud woman, it had been a blow to her confidence when she failed her team and got discharged. She tried to remind herself that missing her leg wasn’t a fault, but it always reminded her of her failures. Reinhardt pounded a large hand on the table.

**“Fareeha! When you are ready to find a partner, she would be LUCKY TO HAVE YOU!”**

Ana patted his forearm, “Volume, hayati. You’re scaring the other guests.”

Reinhardt looked around at the neighboring tables and waved with a massive smile, attempting to reassure them. Fareeha tapped her finger on the table in thought, before finally taking a bite of her ravioli.

“Did you pick up my medication?”

 Fareeha paused, turning stiff for a second before reaching into her pocket to retrieve the baggie.

 “Yes, Ummi, the doctor said there was a change in the dosage.”

 She met Ana’s eye and found a mischievous smirk. Dread soon followed. Fareeha rattled the pill baggie at her before letting it drop beside the scheming woman’s arms, currently rubbing her palms together.  
“You’re blushing, ya habibti. What happened at the pharmacy?”

 Fareeha groaned, cursing her overly observant ex-sniper of a mother. She slumped in her chair in defeat.

“There was… a very attractive woman there.”

Ana chuckled, “At the pharmacy, hmm?”

“The uh, pharmacist. The blonde doctor. She had… eyes as deep and vast as the sky. She, uh, yeah. Dr. Ziegler.”

Just as Ana opened her mouth, Reinhardt excitedly pounded on the table again.

**“AHAHH! DR. ZIEGLER! She’s such a NICE young woman! She helps me with my prescriptions too! She even speaks to me in GERMAN!”**

Silence followed Reinhardt’s exclamation. He blinked at the staring guests nearby. He offered another smile and took a breadstick to chew on. The people around them slowly resumed their chatter.

“She’s German?” Fareeha asked hesitantly.

“No, Swiss I think.” Reinhardt mumbled between chews, genuinely sounding like he was trying to whisper. Ana patted his arm again, bless his heart. He glanced at Ana with an adoring look. He cleared his throat, crooning in a soft voice that often only revealed itself for Ana.

_“Next time you see her, you can say: Ich liebe dein Augen. Trinken Sie mit mir? That’s German for: I love your eyes, drink with me?”_

“I hope that is not the same line you used on my mother.”

**“Ah ha! Of course not! I love EVERYTING ABOUT HER!”**

“Oh, Reinhardt you are too much.”

 

* * *

 

A week later, Fareeha was leaning a ladder against her mother’s exterior house wall. She hoisted the paint bucket on to the stand on the top of the ladder before balancing herself against it. She dipped her brush into the beige paint and began to evenly layer over the old coating. She heard the heavy shut of the front door along with the creak of the screen door slowly closing. The elderly woman’s steps were not quiet enough to trick Fareeha anymore.

“You’re getting rusty, Ummi.”

“Haha, if I did not want you to hear me, then you would have fallen right off that ladder in shock at my appearance!”

Fareeha gave her a slight smirk.

“Not a chance.”

“Don’t tempt me habibti. I wouldn’t want your pride to be wounded.”

Ana sipped at her tea approvingly, appraising her daughters work.

“Thank you for coming by today. It looks wonderful already.”

Fareeha wiped the sweat off her brow with her left arm.

“It’s not problem, Ummi.”

“Wouldn’t you rather take a break and have tea with me?”

“Heh, no, I’d like to finish this up before night fall.”

“Mmmm, you work too much sometimes, Fareeha.”

“I’m spending time with you and getting work done at the same time! That’s efficiency.”

Ana hummed again and put down her cup with a clink on the patio table. She took an extra paint roller and began smoothing out the spread of paint.

“So, have you had any time to visit your little blonde bird at the pharmacy?”

“Of course not. I have better things to do than slink around the medicine isle seekin-“

Ana chuckled, a mischievous glint in her eye.

“You didn’t— Mother!”

She broke out into a grin. Fareeha laid down her brush and placed her arms on her hips. The elder Amari woman just leaned back, endlessly amused.

“I can still get around.”

“I can’t believe you went sneaking around a PHARMACY.”

“I had to see this woman who caught your eye!”

“No you didn’t!” Fareeha squeaked, her voice going unnaturally high.

Ana laughed and patted Fareeha’s leg, which happened to be the only body part she could reach.

“I was going to see her eventually when I got refills for my medicine. I don’t know why you would make such a big fuss of it. It’s as if you were a teenager!”

“That’s because most women my age don’t have to worry about their MOTHER spying on their—INTERESTS! Ugh, we don’t even know if she’s single or if she’s even interested in women.”

“Okay, okay, heheheh.”

Fareeha frowned at Ana and started to resume her painting.

“I just want you to know,” The elderly lady continued,” that I approve.”

Fareeha, red faced, was done. So done that she felt like throwing the paint bucket at a nearby tree.

“There’s such a thing as being OVERSUPPORTIVE Ummi! I know you’re overcompe—“

As she flailed, her prosthetic leg wobbled off the ladder, sending the 32-year-old crashing into the concrete walkway.

“Fareeha!”

“Okay, that hurt.” She grunted, the shock slowly giving way to immense pain. Fareeha rolled off her left arm. “I’m alright, my arm just…” She looked at the limb and the unnatural way it was bending. The scrapes from the concrete had little blood starting to show. She resigned a pained sigh.

“Yeah, I’ll just… go to the hospital.”

Ana carefully helped Fareeha up and into her blue sedan.

 

* * *

 

So it was, Fareeha found herself but a day later standing at the pickup counter at the damned pharmacy. Her arm rested in a blue sling hanging from her neck. The whole ordeal still embarrassed her. The pharmacy seemed less active today, most of the assistants from her previous visit missing, including Satya. Perhaps on a holiday of some sort. Mei was at her post, seated on a stool attending the drive through customers. When she noticed Fareeha, she made to hop off.

“Hi! We’re a little understaffed today, but I’ll be right with you.”

Fareeha almost released a breath of relief when she heard steps from the left side of the pharmacy counter.

“It’s alright, Mei, I can process her order.”

She grimaced, facing the right hand wall, which wasn’t much of a better alternative as it was lined with the photographs of each of the pharmacists, including that very specific doctor. Her voice was enough to make the injured woman feel overstimulated. She just wanted to lay down. Although, it would be nice to hear the voice while those hands gave her a relaxing massage. The thought only made Fareeha’s blush worsen.

“Ms. Amari, was it?”

“Uh, yes. Fareeha Amari—I was told to pick up some Diazepam.”

“Ah.”

She finally chanced a look at Dr. Ziegler’s face, the small contented smile as she opened the information on the computer. Fareeha stuttered through her birth date and watched the way Dr. Ziegler’s fingers tapped across the keyboard, making words into text. Such nice fingers. This was fate, right? Why else would she end up at the pharmacy again, with Dr. Ziegler assisting her personally. Reinhardt had given her advice and the sheer might of his will would make sure she followed it. She had to follow through. As Dr. Ziegler placed the baggie on the counter for her, Fareeha strained to remember Reinhardt’s words.

“Uhh, ich liebe dein… Wurst? Mmmh, Tanzen sie mit— “Fareeha looked for words, finding her hand on the counter instead. She looked back up at Dr. Ziegler. “—Hande..?”

The blonde wore a slightly amused expression, although her eyebrows furrowed.

“Ich verstand nit.” She chuckled while shaking her head gently. Fareeha had to stop herself from getting lost in her laugh and the way her hair moved.

“I—uh…”

Dr. Ziegler leaned forward, a bit more concern filling her features. She reached forward, grasping lightly on to Fareeha’s shoulder.

“Are you okay, Miss? You don’t have a concussion do you? Perhaps you should sit down.”

Before Fareeha could interject, the doctor was already sliding through the counter to carefully guide her to the chairs along the wall. Fareeha sat, figuring that it was safer than standing, anyways. She took Dr. Ziegler’s wrist in her hand, preventing her from leaving her side.

“No, no, I’m fine. I just… I mean, I meant to say that you’re beautiful but not like I mean--- The way you handle your work is just so augh. I’m sorry I meant, I’d just like to get to know you better.”

She stared at her lap, losing confidence in her confession halfway through. The doctor turned her hand in Fareeha’s, slipping out and softly brushing up her arm. Those fingers, smooth and a bit cold to the touch, left tingling sensations in their wake.

“Is that what all that was?”

“Yeah, I actually don’t know any German.”

“I can tell.”

“I’m sorry.”

Customers started to wander up to the pharmaceutical counter. Dr. Ziegler shot them a glance before looking back at Fareeha.

“Are you asking to get better acquainted with the intension of being friends?” Dr. Ziegler leaned a little closer, cocking her head to the side with a devilishly slick smirk that Fareeha never imagined could grace her angelic features. “… Or Gal Pals?”

She swallowed hard, feeling her whole body flush.

“G-Gal Pals.” The words passed from her lips, barely above a whisper. The doctor’s smirk grew and she slipped a pen from her coat pocket. She wrote her phone number on Fareeha’s hand along with a small heart. Then, as if nothing had even occurred, she walked back to her place at the counter to help the customers.

A woman with her child began to process their order with her. Faintly, she heard the boy ask while they waited for Dr. Ziegler to retrieve their prescription.

“What’s a Gal Pal?”

His mother shrugs it off, busy with her phone.

“Oh, they’re just really good friends.”

**Author's Note:**

> i heard you like pharmercy so i put pharmercy in a pharmacy so you'd have extra pharmercy. xd
> 
> i just wanted to try writing a cute little thing. may be continued if people like it. Also, hot damn it's difficult to format this thing ahaha, I haven't submitted a fanfic in like 10 years and it was on fanfiction net.


End file.
